Desires
by jiana weasley
Summary: Cross over but not like your usual!! Romy Kurtty Jonda own characters. What happens when your deepest darkest desires come true?
1. Bonding in the flames

Ok decided to write a new story the chapters are quite short but I'll make up with quantity I promise!! It might be a little confusing, It's set in an A/U where the X-men etc are the same but I've crossed it with Nightworld, if you haven't read that uncompleted series its brilliant!! Set after the millennium and Circle daybreak won!!!  
  
I don't own X-men or Nightworld unfortunately!  
  
~@~@~@~@~ Bonding in the flames ~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
The explosion got everyone's attention orange flames licked their way up through the abandoned warehouse charring the wood and growing in intensity and deadliness. The Acolytes and X-men stopped fighting for a second frozen by the hypnotic flames.  
  
"Rogue's still in there!" cried Kitty breaking the paralysis of the gathered enemy's.  
  
"So is Gambit!" shouted Pyro for once his manic grin was missing. He concentrated on the flames moulding them to his own shape trying to control them, but the warehouse was burning to rapidly and the flames were escaping his hold.  
  
Rogue sputtered and choked, she couldn't see her hand in front of her face, the stifling smoke was getting hotter and hotter. "Not like this" she thought, "Not now!" she was on her knees choking, coughing, trying to remove the poison smoke from her lungs.  
  
"Chere?" Rogue thought she heard a voice looking up she couldn't see anyone, then a pair of ruby on onyx eyes pierced through the darkness.  
  
"I don't think I'll mind them being the last thing I'll see, there really pretty!" she thought distractedly before someone turned out the lights.  
  
"Chere! Rogue?" Remy caught sight of her cat bright eyes a moment before they closed. "Rogue! Come on Chere wake up!" he ripped a strip of material from his trench coat and held it over her nose and mouth, trying to filter out the smoke. He lifted her one arm under her legs the other supporting her back he pressed her protectively against him. "Now be a good time fo' Remy's luck to kick in, non!" he prayed to lady luck.  
  
Pyro was straining from the effort of trying to contain the flames he could feel his strength ebbing away in the tide of flames, "Hold on mate, please hold on!"  
  
Everyone's attention was on the warehouse, so much so that no one noticed the golden haired girl approach. For a silent moment she surveyed the scene, then reached into an over shoulder bag and pulled a blue stone out. The crystal seemed to dance in the flames lit by an internal fire of blue. She started to whisper to the stone asking for it's help, in response the lapis lazuli glowed brighter than the flames swallowing the orange glow in it's blue light. Like when a light bulb blows the whole area got suddenly brighter engulfing the flames in blue then in an instant it was gone. The light, the fire, everything was gone.  
  
The stranger smiled, "Time to wake up Remy!" she called telepathically. The boy opened his eyes he had made it few feet from where he had picked up Rogue before he himself was overcome by the smoke. He realised that he was still cradling Rogue against his chest and attempted to stand up but he was still too weak.  
  
Bamf the blue fuzzy X-man was suddenly standing over him looking concerned at Rogue, blue boy took her hand and in an instant, Bamf, they were on the street amide worried looking X-men and Acolytes.  
  
Rogue had clutched onto Remy's shirt and didn't seem to be prepared to let go even in her unconscious state.  
  
"Come on we'd better get back to the institute" Scott said instantly back into leader mode, he looked at the Acolytes and sighed. "You guys better come to, don't want you to die on us!"  
  
Remy searched the area for any sign of their rescuer, when a small blue velvet bag caught his attention it was sitting on top of a card. "John get Remy dat bag and card will yah, mon ami!"  
  
"Sure mate!" the card was the queen of diamonds, sister suit to the hearts, Remy grinned. It was her. He got John to open the bag to find a tub of burn balm and a vile of liquid with instructions for him and Rogue to drink two drops diluted in a glass of water, three times a day for the next week. On the Queen of diamonds there was written a small note:  
  
"Don't forget to take it!"  
  
"I don't care if it tastes bad!"  
  
"Get well soon! XXX"  
  
It wasn't signed.  
  
"Ok, Chere lets get you home!" he shifted Rogue so she was more stable then headed off after Cyclops, followed by a reluctant Pyro and Colossus.  
  
I can tell you want to review go on press the button!!!! 


	2. No promises

Ok decided to write a new story the chapters are quite short but I'll make up with quantity I promise!! It might be a little confusing, It's set in an A/U where the X-men etc are the same but I've crossed it with Nightworld, if you haven't read that uncompleted series its brilliant!! Set after the millennium and Circle daybreak won!!!  
  
I don't own X-men or Nightworld unfortunately!  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~ No Promises ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Professor who saved them?" asked Scott sitting down in the conference room Gambit, Pyro and Colossus were talking with the Professor, Jean, Scott and Hank.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know Scott, they don't appear to be able to be picked up by Cerebro, either their mental shields are amazingly strong or they aren't anything we have ever encountered before!" answered Professor X sounding disappointed. "I would like to have been able to thank them for their help and the medicine that they provided for Remy and Rogue!"  
  
Remy debated with himself where or not to speak up, "Dat machine Cerebro?"  
  
"Yes?" the Professor turned his attention to Gambit.  
  
"It picks up mutant and human psyche's right?" the Professor nodded. "Den dat's why she non showin' up! She non bein' human or mutant!" he told them.  
  
"You know who it was that saved you?" the Professor remained patient and didn't seem at all surprised by this revelation.  
  
"Oui Remy knows, she be da Queen of diamonds!" he smiled faintly at the memory.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~ Flash back ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
A young golden brown haired girl followed Remy completely trusting him, he pointed to a rich woman. She was young only about 18 or so and was very pretty apart from a red wine birth mark across her right cheek, like someone had dipped their thumb in face paint and caressed her face.  
  
The young girl nodded knowing exactly what he meant her to do, she melted into the crowd of people expertly no one even glanced at her as she walked passed the woman slipping her small hand in and out of her bag in less than five seconds. She continued on for a bit, then doubled back to meet up with Remy.  
  
"What did yah little pick n' mix get ya Petite?" asked Remy proud of his young disciple.  
  
The golden haired girl looked up at him with shinning violet eyes, "Hope you like diamonds Remy!" she grinned opening the velvet case to reveal a set of very expensive ear rings and necklace.  
  
"Non Petite the diamonds are for you!" he smiled indulging her for a time by placing the heavy necklace round her neck, "Remy be da King o' hearts y'r da Queen o' diamonds his sister!" he grinned.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~ end flash back ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
"Can you take us to her?" asked Scott.  
  
"Yes I would very much like to discuss the medicine she provided for you and Rogue, I did a short analysis of the balm and syrup but found not one trace what so ever of any man made compounds. The treatment was one hundred percent organic!" Hank told them mumbling "Fascinating!" under his breath.  
  
Remy shook his head, "Non, she wouldn' like dat, she don' like to get involved wit petty human feuds!" he grinned "She won' join da X-men!"  
  
"You can't make that choice for her!" snapped Jean standing up.  
  
"Remy made non choices, if she wanted to join yah she wouldn't have been hidin' from ya!" he narrowed his eyes at Jean making the red irises glint. "She don' do nuttin' witout good reason!"  
  
"But she let you know she had been there! Maybe she wanted you to pass on the message!" suggested Scott diplomatically.  
  
"Non, she just be checkin' up on Remy! Makin' sure he's ok!" smirked Remy.  
  
"Alright Remy, we won't push the subject but I would like to ask a favour of you!" interrupted the Professor. "I would like to meet up with her, I promise I won't try to recruit her but I would like to discuss an alliance of such with her. I just want to talk, if she says no, it's fine!" The Professors face didn't change he still looked as patient and understanding as always, for some reason this made Remy as uncomfortable as it did comfort him.  
  
"Fine, Remy will talk t' her but non promises mon ami!" he muttered.  
  
I can tell you want to review go on press the button!!!! 


	3. She has a name

Next chapter again I apologise for them being short but my typing skills aren't great so I made the story into lots of little bite size bits!!!  
  
Remy- 21 Jiana, Scott, Jean-18 Rogue-17 Kurt, Kitty-16  
  
"OK, I want you to read pages 34 to 37, then write a short paragraph, in bullet points, on the selective advantages xerophytes have in surviving in their habitats!" Jiana told her biology class they all flipped to the pages and began to read.  
  
"Miss Harman, can we have the radio on?" asked a young girl near the back.  
  
"Ok but not to loud," she walked towards the door, "I have to step out for a moment, keep reading!" she shut the door just as Remy rounded the corner, "bonjour Remy!"  
  
"Bonjour petite!" he kissed her on both cheeks, European continental style. "Remy non interuptin' yor class is he?"  
  
"No it's ok they need a break anyway!" she smiled at him, "Something tells me you didn't come all the way over here just o say hi!" she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.  
  
"Da Professor wants to meet with you!" he told her, "He don know anythin, Remy on'y told him dat he knew who saved 'im, didn' tell yor name petite!"  
  
"I know Remy, but you can't blame me for being cautious!" she smiled at him. "What do you think? Is he genuine?"  
  
"Remy tinks so, he seems ok, like he really believes in acceptance!"  
  
"We all believed in it once!" she muttered, "Sometimes I still do, and it's what we're teaching them right?" she gestured to her class, "It's just hard!"  
  
"Don't give up hope Petite! Your to young to loose faith!" he grinned at her.  
  
"Sorry Grandpa I forgot you were a whole three years older than me!" she gave him a playful shove.  
  
"Well you know, with age comes experience!" he flashed her a dirty grin.  
  
"I don't think I need your kind of experience Remy!" she laughed, "But I could use your language!" her smile said butter-wouldn't-melt-in-my-mouth.  
  
"Non! Jiana, Remy been through this wit you, he non cut out ta be a teacher! Sides I got a contract wit ol' Mags!" he mock glared at her.  
  
"You can't keep running forever Remy one day your gonna have to settle down! Why not here?" she asked.  
  
"I can't Petite" he smiled at her "at least not yet, got to much still to do!" she nodded and he slung an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Ok, I'll meet up with this Professor Xavier!" Remy grinned "but on my terms, they come here, and only five of them, you choose who Remy!"  
  
"Ok Petite, Remy deliver the message!" he kissed her forehead before sauntering off.  
  
"Ok class settle down!"  
  
I can tell you want to review go on press the button!!!! 


	4. I didn't save you!

Next chapter again I apologise for them being short but my typing skills aren't great so I made the story into lots of little bite size bits!!!  
  
Remy- 21 Jiana, Scott, Jean-18 Rogue-17 Kurt, Kitty-16  
  
Remy snuck into the med-lab at the institute, Rogue was sleeping on one of the stainless steel beds, her hair strewn on her pillow. He reached out and twisted a silky white strand round one finger entranced by it's softness. He was concentrating on the hair so much he didn't notice her open her eyes. She watched his face as he stroked her hair, it was unguarded and for a moment looked completely innocent and vulnerable.  
  
His eyes left her hair and came into direct contact with emeralds, "Hey Chere!" he whispered.  
  
"Hey yourself!" she found it suddenly difficult to breath, "Scott says yah tried tah save meh!"  
  
"Yeah well tried be da opperative word!" he murmured. She was beautiful with her gothic makeup on but without it, without it she was breathtaking!  
  
"Thank yah!" she couldn't look away the ruby on onyx held her gaze like a rabbit caught in headlights.  
  
"But Remy didn't save yah?" He had itchy fingers, they started to trace the outlines of her jaw, never contacting the skin but hovering close enough that Rogue could feel their heat.  
  
"Doesn't matter, you tried! No one else has ever done that, well except Logan!" she closed her eyes as his fingers travelled over the curves of her lips, leaving a smouldering trail.  
  
"Then your welcome Chere, Remy could never have left someone so beautiful to die!" he wanted to drown in that sea of emeralds, it was a thieves fantasy!  
  
"A hem!" someone cleared their throats near by and both Remy and Rogue recoiled as if burned.  
  
"Oh hey Scott, Jean!" smiled Rogue unable to keep the blush from her face.  
  
"Hey how you feeling?" asked Scott glancing quickly at Remy, his expression was masked by his glasses.  
  
"Better!" she looked at Remy, "a lot better" she added mentaly. "Ah was just thankin' Gambit here for trying tah save meh!"  
  
"It was his nameless stranger that saved you, not Gambit!" Jean spat his name as if it were something awful.  
  
"At least he tried!" mutterd Rogue so softly only Remy heard, he frowned his dislike for Jean getting stronger.  
  
"Speaking of Gambits nameless stranger! She agreed to meet with your Professor!" smirked Remy "on her terms of course!"  
  
"And what are her terms?" asked Jean through gritted teeth.  
  
"Only five of you go, and you meet on her turf" Remy grinned at Jean, "Oh, and Remy chooses the five who go!" Rogue couldn't help but smirk at the look of disgust on Jeans face!  
  
"We can't agree to that!" snapped Jean. Scott inwardly agreed with her, the terms were a leaders nightmare!  
  
"Take it or leave it mon ami!" smiled Gambit.  
  
"We agree to her terms!" cut in Professor X before Jean could argue with him. He wheeled into the room his normal, I know more than I'm letting on look on his face. "Which five do you want to take?"  
  
"Well Remy was tinkin', you Professor, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Cyclops and -if she's well enough- da Rogue!" she gave him a small smile to say thank you, which he returned with a wink, making her blush. Now she understood why Kitty got so giddy when Lance paid attention to her, it felt nice knowing someone liked you!  
  
"Please Professor! Ah feel fahne honest!" begged Rogue, silently praying for him to let her go.  
  
"All right Rogue, you can go!" he turned to Remy, "When are we to meet her?"  
  
Remy made a show of consulting his, stolen watch, "In about an hour!" he smiled.  
  
"Very well, Scott go and get Kitty and Kurt, Rogue would you like some time to freshen up?"  
  
"Yeah sure Ah'll be fahve minute's!" Rogue ran from the infirmary barefoot to her room where she took a quick shower and left her hair to dry naturally. In fifteen minutes the X-men were ready to roll.  
  
I can tell you want to review go on press the button!!!! 


	5. The Yellow room

Next chapter again I apologise for them being short but my typing skills aren't great so I made the story into lots of little bite size bits!!!  
  
Remy- 21 Jiana, Scott, Jean-18 Rogue-17 Kurt, Kitty-16  
  
I've been asked why I use so many !!!!!'s its cause its right next to the """"" key and I can't stop my fingers from pressing it! I'm obsessed!!  
  
Whatever the X-men had been expecting this was it. A series of three building lay before them, the first was much like their own institute, the second was similar again but with stables attached and the third was somewhat smaller but still the size of a small apartment building. There were children playing and laughing all around and no one appear to be older than 28 or so. A group of teenagers were sitting by a small lake meditating under the observation of what looked like a 12 year old, some of the students were floating several feet from the ground.  
  
"The first buildin' be da school," Remy explained to the X-men, " It's just like any other school, classrooms, labs, gym etc." They noticed a small group of mixed aged teens practising staff fighting. "The next building in the permanent housin', fo da people who live here all da time,, Remy got a room on da third floor all ta himself!" he grinned, "It's also where the kitchens and mess halls are! The last building in the guest rooms and med- lab, they can have p to thirty people staying here for short spaces of time during the year." He continued to talk as he led them into the permanent housing building.  
  
"Hey Remy!" called a young boy and girl down the corridor.  
  
"Hey, Orion, hi MK" the two ran up to him excited.  
  
"Are you here to see Aunt Jiana?2 asked the little girl he had called MK.  
  
"Yeah Remy brought some friends to meet her," he ruffled MK's hair, messing up the silky pure blonde strands.  
  
"Are they the mutants?" asked Orion looking at them with a cats curiosity.  
  
"Yip they da mutants, do ya know where Jiana is?" he grinned at the two they were inseparable partners in crime.  
  
"I think she's in the yellow room!" said Orion.  
  
"But I'd be especially nice Remy, she caught Orion picking locks again! She's after your blood," whispered MK conspiringly.  
  
"Yeah I got it down to only taking me ten seconds," grinned Orion obviously very happy with himself. Remy gave him a proud smile then led the X-men off to the yellow room.  
  
Rogue frowned at Remy but couldn't keep the twinkle of laughter out of her eyes. "Yah taught the kid ta pick lock's?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"It's a good talent t' know, when he gets older Ah'll teach him to hot wire a car!" he smirked, making Rogue grin.  
  
"You bloody well will not!" cried a voice from inside the room they had stopped outside of. A petite teen with golden brown hair o her waist and large violet eyes opened the door. "Picking locks is one thing, but I will not let you teach him to hot wire cars!"  
  
Remy laughed at the scowl on the pretty girls delicate features. "Ok, ok I promise!" he crossed his fingers behind his back so only Rogue could see.  
  
"Remy turned to the X-men, "Welcome to the Yellow room!"  
  
I can tell you want to review go on press the button!!!! 


	6. Alliances

Next chapter again I apologise for them being short but my typing skills aren't great so I made the story into lots of little bite size bits!!!  
  
Remy- 21 Jiana, Scott, Jean-18 Rogue-17 Kurt, Kitty-16  
  
I've been asked why I use so many !!!!!'s its cause its right next to the """"" key and I can't stop my fingers from pressing it! I'm obsessed!! But im trying to curb my obsession and fixing all the !!!!!!'s  
  
Just as the name suggested the Yellow room was in fact, Yellow, a bright marigold colour that some how seemed to lift your spirits the second they entered the room. In the centre of the room was a large circular table that had six sets of seat equally spaced with a space left for the Professor's wheelchair. The young woman indicated for them to sit down, Remy walked around the table and stood behind her protectively.  
  
"You never sit down," she mumbled "I don't know why I bother even getting you a chair."  
  
"Dats easy," Remy grinned, "y' never give up hope," she gave him a look then smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry, I haven't even introduced myself," smiled the girl, "I am Jiana Harman, Circle Daybreak senior in the New York house," her manners were instantly formal, but a playful grin showed her hidden side.  
  
"It is an honour to finally meet you Miss Harman," smiled the professor, "I am Professor Xavier, and these are some of my pupils, Scott Summers, Kitty Pryde, Kurt Wagner and Rogue." Rogue inwardly cringed when her name was announced, it sounded so out of place, almost fitting. "I understand that we owe you our gratitude for saving Rogues life," his dark almost black eyes never left Jiana's.  
  
"No gratitude is necessary, Remy tells me that her loss of life would have been devastating, as I understand it she is a very remarkable young lady!" Jiana gave Rogue a knowing glance and her mouth twitched to hold back a smile. It was as if she talked older and maturer than anyone Rogue knew but inside she was still a teenage girl.  
  
"Well I can't argue with you there," smiled the professor.  
  
Kurt grinned, "It runs in ze family!"  
  
Jiana laughed at this, not mockingly but like she genuinely appreciated Kurt's humour. "I'm sure it does Mr Wagner-"  
  
"Kurt please."  
  
"-Kurt, do you always use your image inducer?"  
  
Kurt was taken back by the question, "I . . . yes usually I do . . . outside the institute," he blushed lowering his head.  
  
"Kurt!" the way she said it commanded his attention, his eyes met hers, "You shouldn't hide who you are. Besides," She smiled gently, "It doesn't work here, our eyesight's slightly different in range to that of human sight."  
  
Kurt realised that everyone they had walked passed must have seen him in fuzzy form and not one of them had even batted an eyelid, not even the two young children. Something deep inside him got a little lighter.  
  
Rogue felt an instant gratitude towards her. She would never admit it but Kurt meant a lot to her, he was her only family and she was often very protective of him, behind his back. She knew Kurt often worried about how his image effected others and Jiana had known instantly what to say to put him at ease with himself.  
  
Remy leaned in close to Jiana so he could whisper into her ear, Rogue watched as the woman nodded and whispered something back. There was an ease between them that only came from deep understanding, they knew and trusted each other completely, Rogue could tell by their body language, she felt a twinge of jealousy.  
  
"I understand that you are here to talk to me about an alliance?" Jiana's whole demeanour changed, she was in a serious mood, her every moment was controlled and her words thought out. "I must admit, I do not like the idea of an alliance between our teams."  
  
Scott opened his mouth to ask something but a look from the Professor kept him silent.  
  
"My people. My circle have enough enemies, adding yours to the list is not something I wish to do." Remy placed a fingerless gloved hand on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "The safety of my people here at the New York house is my first and foremost priority. You must understand this yourself Professor, I would never put my people in any unnecessary danger! I'm sure you wouldn't like to add, renegade werewolves, made vampires, Lamia (born vampires) and circle Midnight witches to your own list of enemies!"  
  
"I understand how you feel Jiana, but I also know that in my experience that, I cannot protect my pupils from every potential danger or enemy. I cannot be there for every fall, instead I have to teach them everything I can and give them as many friends they can count on as possible. We are judge on our friends, no matter how many enemy's we gain," the Professor met her eyes and a mutual understanding and respect passed between them.  
  
"He's right Aunt Jiana!"  
  
"SSH Orion!"  
  
Jiana flicked her wrist in the direction of a supposedly locked cupboard, the doors swung open to reveal the partners in crime. Another sharp flick and the two were floating in the air, MK had her arms crossed in front of her and Orion was hanging upside down grinning at Remy.  
  
"Told you I was getting good," boasted Orion indicating to the double-sided cupboard, Remy laughed and received a sharp elbow to the solar plexus.  
  
"Orion Redfern what have I told you about picking locks!" She beckoned him with a pale index finger, and he hovered closer to her until his upside down face was inches from hers. "You know what this means don't you?" Her voice was low and serious, MK floated up next to him, "You two are on extra meditation lessons for a week."  
  
"What!" they exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Two weeks! Now get out of my sight!" she let both of them drop to the floor. They scrambled up and out of the Yellow room as fast as they could, Jiana was about to sit back down when a sheepish looking MK appeared at the door again.  
  
"Aunt Jiana," Jiana turned and raised her eyebrows. "The baldy man's right! Circle daybreak was set up for everyone. We don't send people away if they are good or if they need our help. We learned that from you."  
  
Jiana watched her for a moment, MK looked terrified. She never spoke up against her elders, Jiana was sure MK was expecting to be shouted at, but the young girl held firm. "Go on now, scat," MK flashed her a grin before running out the door.  
  
"That's when you know your getting old," she grumbled dropping into her seat, "nine year olds start teaching you about what's right," Remy smiled and kissed her hair. "Ok Professor Xavier lets talk alliances!"  
  
Please Review as it brings a ray of sunshine in to my life!! Lol I'm kidding well not about reviewing but the sun ain't really my thing ;) 


	7. Colour high

Next chapter again I apologise for them being short but my typing skills aren't great so I made the story into lots of little bite size bits!!!  
  
Remy- 21 Jiana, Scott, Jean-18 Rogue-17 Kurt, Kitty-16  
  
I've been asked why I use so many !!!!!'s its cause its right next to the """"" key and I can't stop my fingers from pressing it! I'm obsessed!! But im trying to curb my obsession and fixing all the !!!!!!'s  
  
"If we are going to do this we're gonna do it right," Jiana told the mutants, Jiana called telepathically, knowing their on site Vet would be willing to help, she felt an affirmative sent in her direction. "Thea should be here in just a moment." She told the X-men.  
  
Ten minutes later a friendly looking woman appeared at the door, she was busty and motherly, even though she couldn't be more than 28. "Hi my name's Thea Harman," everyone fell in love with her instantly, she was just one of those people you had to trust, "you must be the X-men." Quick introduction's were made, "Remy Lebeau, where have you been?" she scolded, "I told you last time that you were here to come back in three days to get a check up! Well what's your excuse?"  
  
Remy looked properly ashamed then a small charm filled smile filled his features, "Remy's sorry Ma Mere Harman, but he was distracted by da Rogue," he flashed Rogue a quick grin, "Her tres beau visage drove all ot'er toughts from his mind." Kitty giggled, Rogue blushed and rolled her eyes and Jiana grinned.  
  
Thea groaned, "Jiana, is it just me or do his chat up lines get worse and worse?"  
  
"It's not just you," the Daybreaker's shared a knowing smile and Rogue had the feeling that they were saying more to each other than what she could here. "Ok, Remy could you come here?" He obliged without questions still looking mock hurt from their teasing.  
  
Thea handed Jiana the Dirk with a few muttered words in a language none of them recognised, but they could feel the power of what she was saying, the air in the room fizzed and popped with magic power. Jiana took Remy's right hand and unsheathed the small Dirk, she sliced the fleshy part of his hand in one efficient movement, blood welled and spilled from the cut. "Your blood," she made the same cut on her right hand, "My blood," they clasped hands without breaking eye contact, her hand stung with pain but she could feel the power in their merging blood, "Our blood!"  
  
"So mote it be!"  
  
The power that had gathered in the room seeped back into their skin leaving in it's wake silence and awe, Remy could feel the change under his skin, his senses were more awake than ever he could feel the power in every living thing around him.  
  
For Remy the world exploded with colour, everyone glowed with their own aura of power, Jiana's was a calm sea of violet laced with mercury, Thea's was similar but missing the silver and clashed with copper, the Professor's was block white. Kitty's was cheerful fuchsia and Kurt's brimstone red. Scott, he noticed with amusement, was surrounded by a very organised sensible grey. The most absorbing was Rogue's, a storm of emerald, it twisted and turned reflecting her inner turmoil some areas shone lamp bright and others were so dark he thought it was actually black. Looking at his own hands he wasn't surprised to see a combination of black and ruby, he smirked watching his hand, amused when it left a trail of colour in the air when he moved it fast.  
  
"WOW," his head felt light and he slumped against Scott and Jiana who caught him under his arms.  
  
Jiana laughed "hey there Remy, lets get you to bed till you adjust to my blood," she giggled when he gave her a goofy grin, still on a high from his new powers.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me there were so many pretty colours?" he asked as they lay him onto his bed, Rogue had shadowed them up to his room.  
  
"You would never have understood before," she told him planting a gentle kiss on his temple. Sleepily he nodded, Jiana and Scott left the room leaving Rogue alone with him.  
  
"Y' know y' are tres beau chere, like the green lady," he reached out to her hair and watched fascinated as his aura merged with hers a swirling mass of green, red and black.  
  
"Whatever yah say swamp rat," she smiled at him when his hand dropped and he fell into a comatose sleep. He was beautiful with the light from the window glancing across his face, Rogue wished more than ever that she could touch, instead she pulled away and headed out the door. "sleep well Remy."  
  
What did you think? This wasn't how the chapter was supposed to go but my fingers got the better of me and I ended up typing this instead the next chapter is gonna have more Rogue/Remy bonding 


	8. Remy Please!

Next chapter again I apologise for them being short but my typing skills aren't great so I made the story into lots of little bite size bits!!!  
  
Remy- 21 Jiana, Scott, Jean-18 Rogue-17 Kurt, Kitty-16  
  
I've been asked why I use so many !!!!!'s its cause its right next to the """"" key and I can't stop my fingers from pressing it! I'm obsessed!! But im trying to curb my obsession and fixing all the !!!!!!'s  
  
It had been three weeks since the alliance was made, Jiana spent time at the institute every week organising how things would pan out due to the alliance. She and the Professor agreed that it would be best for the mutants and circle students to interact and get to know each other. So as of tomorrow a selection of the circle students would be joining the X-men at Bayville and on the weekends the X-men would spend time at the Daybreak houses.  
  
"Hey everyone listen up!" Jiana shouted over the din of students, X-men included. "Ok Malachite, Briar, Sophia and Martin you guys are going to School tomorrow. I don't want to hear any reports of mysterious fire's, pie filled lockers, floating students any thing out of the ordinary is that clear!" She glared at them all, not very sure about some of the students she was sending. Half of her student population was vampires and these were the only four volunteers who were actually the age they said they were.  
  
Remy looked at the four student's the only one he would actually have trusted out of them was Briar Arlin, Malachite made him nervous the boy was much more powerful than he let on, he walked like an assassin. Sophia he wasn't to sure about except she had Malachite wrapped around her little finger and Martin well he reminded him of a rat, there just wasn't one shred of anything decent in him.  
  
They would see what happened later, the four were staying at the institute during the week and coming home at weekends, "Remy?" Jiana looked slightly nervous.  
  
"Yeah Petite?"  
  
"I want you to go with them," he was about to protest, "please Remy I've got a bad feeling, would you please keep an eye on my students for me?"  
  
He could never say no to her when she looked so devastatingly worried, "Ok Petite, what y' wan Remy t' do?" He sighed giving in, and I talked about Malachite being whipped, he thought. She gave him a sad smile, which alone convinced him he should go, usually if she got her own way she would have beamed at him, "Y'r really worried bout dis?"  
  
"I don't know why, I mean it's not the X-men, It's. . . I don't know, I just have this feeling," she chewed her bottom lip the way she used to do when they were younger. "I want you to keep an eye on them at school, at Xavier's, don't hound them but just make sure they don't do anything."  
  
"Ok Petite, Remy do 'is best, fo' y'," he gave her a hug and a quick kiss, "Better get goin, non." He flashed her a grin and followed the students out the door climbing on to the back of his bike as they crammed into the people carried Xavier had sent.  
  
"Remy!" she called just as he was leaving, he turned to her, "Be careful," he smiled and sped off after them.  
  
Ok that was just a little joining to chapters chapter the next one will be up soon possible today!!! 


	9. Boxers or Briefs?

Next chapter again I apologise for them being short but my typing skills aren't great so I made the story into lots of little bite size bits!!!  
  
Remy- 21 Jiana, Scott, Jean-18 Rogue-17 Kurt, Kitty-16  
  
I've been asked why I use so many !!!!!'s its cause its right next to the """""" key and I can't stop my fingers from pressing it! I'm obsessed!! But I'm trying to curb my obsession and fixing all the !!!!!!'s  
  
That night Remy was having trouble sleeping, Xavier had given him his own room, so he decided to have a wander, without the risk of waking up a roommate. He looked out the window in time to see a very feminine figure sneak into the woods, he grinned this would make it a little more interesting.  
  
Rogue walked through the dark woods, she came here so often she could have navigated it blindly, as it was the moon gave her little light.  
  
"Y' shouldn't be walkin' bout at night all alone, Chere, might be dangerous. Rogue stifled a startled scream as Remy dropped from the tree canopy over head.  
  
"Gawd Cajun Ah nearly had a heart attack," she hissed at him, placing her hands over her pounding heart, for effect.  
  
"Sorry Chere," he brought the hand that rested on her chest to his lips, "Remy, saw y' walkin' here alone n couldn't help 'imself," he smiled when she blushed. She didn't have any make up on, definitely a face for moonlight, he thought, pale skin almost translucent and her green eyes that reflected the stars.  
  
They walked in silence for a bit and it was Rogue who broke it, "So how long have yah known Jiana, Cajun?"  
  
"Remy, take her undah 'is wing when he was eight, dey been best friends eva since, even aftah she joined the circle." He started to shuffle a deck of cards unconsciously, it was a habit to keep his hands busy and out of peoples pockets. "She da on'y one Remy trusts wit 'is life."  
  
Rogue felt the familiar twinge of jealousy, she wondered if she and Cody would be that close if her powers hadn't manifested.  
  
"Come on Chere, Remy told you sometin bout 'im, now its y'r turn, fess up." He grinned at her swinging into one of the lower tree branches his upside down nose millimetres from hers. "Y' know y' very sexy from dis angle Chere," deliberately glancing lower than her face, Rogue swatted at him and he dodged easily, his usual Remy smirk on his face. "Come on Chere Remy tells y' what, we start small, what's y'r real name?"  
  
To say the least Rogue was hesitant, the only ones who knew her real name were Xavier, Kurt and Logan and Remy was still the enemy, even if he was their only link to their new ally. Remy watched her his unusual eyes hypnotic, "Marie, Marie Darkholme," she told him quietly.  
  
"Marie," Remy liked the way it rolled off his tongue, "Marie," he tried it again watching her face intently before flipping onto his feet. "Remy like dat, its tres beau."  
  
Rogue had to admit she liked how he said it, the cajun in him made it sound exotic. "Whateva, just don't tell everyone."  
  
"Ok Chere, but I'm using it when we're by ourselves."  
  
"What makes yah tink y'r gonna get mah by mahself?" she asked giving him a smirk eerily similar to his own.  
  
"Remy will make sure of it Marie," he told her his voice low and sexy.  
  
To try and hide her blush rogue turned away, "Ok yah get yoh question, here mahne,. Why are yah workin foh Magneto?"  
  
Remy breath hissed sharply, "Remy don like t' talk bout it, Marie, ask again though, Remy's just not ready yet." His serious tone struck her like an anvil, quelling any desire to probe him further.  
  
"Ok," she mumbled not knowing how else to react, he stopped to lean against a tree watching her as she nervously tucked her white stripes behind her ears. "Ah've still got mah question," he smiled at her, "Why do yah use cards?"  
  
He laughed, that he hadn't expected, "mon pere taught Remy to play poker tres young, got a good relationship wit de cards. Remy was playin wit some locals at de Bayou, dey accused Remy o' not playin by the rules, 'is powers chose den t' manifest, blew a hole in da table, but Remy got away wit all 'is winnings!"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the corners of her mouth turning up.  
  
"Ok my question," Remy took Rogues hand in his without thinking, she flinched slightly but didn't pull away. "Why d' y' wear da goth makeup?"  
  
"It's yah typical teen defence mechanism," she told him with a dismissive shrug.  
  
"Dere ain't nuttin typical bout y' Marie," he turned her to face him so she knew he was being honest. "Don' let anyone tell yah different."  
  
"Ah'm untouchable," she told him softly, "Ah dress lahke this so people don't try tah get close, even the X-men flinch at my touch. But yah don't?" she gave him a questioning look, her doubts about his sincerity surfacing.  
  
"Remy would never flinch from a tres beau fille," he lifted her gloved hand to his lips, "especially not one as enticing as y'!"  
  
"Ah don' undahstand yah!" she raised her voice getting angry without knowing why. "Ah'm un-touch-able," she said it very slowly, "don't y' get that, Ah can nevah kiss, nevah make love without drainin da person dry!" Unwanted tears glittered on her cheeks, reflecting the green of her eyes like liquid emeralds. He didn't answer her, but pulled her into a tight embrace instead, mumbling soothing French into her hair, stroking her back. "Ah've got tah be alone," she told him clutching to his shirt.  
  
"Non, non Marie, yah don' have t' be alone, I'm here for yah, I'll always be here for y' Marie!" She breathed in the scent of him, tobacco, spices and Remy. "Come on, Remy take y' home," he scooped her up and carried her back to the mansion.  
  
Kitty squeaked when he entered with Rogue craddled to his chest, "Ssh Petite, go back t' sleep da belle femme is asleep." Kitty nodded and fell back into an instant slumber. "Bonne nuit mon amour," he pressed his lips to Rogues hair brushing a few stray strands from her face. He really wanted to kiss her, she looked so beautiful wild hair, full lips, dark lashes, he needed a cold shower. He stood up and headed to the door.  
  
"Remy?"  
  
"Yeah Marie?" her eyes were still closed.  
  
"My question," he smirked, her voice was still thick with sleep, "boxers or brief?"  
  
His laugh was rich and throaty if she had been fully awake she would have melted at the sound, "Boxers chere, de answer is boxers."  
  
Ok peeps next chapter hope you enjoyed please review!! 


	10. School

Next chapter again I apologise for them being short but my typing skills aren't great so I made the story into lots of little bite size bits!!!  
  
Remy- 21 Jiana, Scott, Jean-18 Rogue-17 Kurt, Kitty-16  
  
The first day at school. I've just wrote the next load of chapters in my jotter it actually makes sense and has a plot!!!! Ok enjoy!  
  
Kitty and Rogue made it to class seconds before the bell, Mr Gardener scowled at them but kept his lips a tight line.  
  
"So, like what happened last night?" asked Kitty from behind her textbook.  
  
"None of your business," Rogue snapped but couldn't stop the smile that crept slowly over her features.  
  
"Oh come on Rogue, I'm your best friend, I need all the details," Kitty pouted.  
  
"Fahne, we went foh a walk and we talked, ah swear that's all," she raised her hands in defence when Kitty glared.  
  
"But he carried you back it was sooo romantic," Rogue noticed the Disney- happy look on Kitty's face and laughed.  
  
The classroom door opened and the whole class turned looking for any excuse to be distracted from their work.  
  
A tall lanky boy, with lean muscles and over grown chestnut hair sauntered into the room. His dark brown eyes searching the sea of students before settling on Rogue. He handed the teacher a note, not taking his eyes from hers. "Well class it appears we have a new student, Remy Lebeau, take a seat behind Rogue and Katherine."  
  
Rogue almost laughed out loud, of course it was Remy. His body didn't have its usual catlike grace and his face was softer, missing the dangerous angles that had such a heart stopping effect. Plus he was wearing contacts. But it was still Remy.  
  
"You should, like, get a job working for a cosmetics company," pointed out Kitty.  
  
"Reverses the ageing process in two days or your money back," chipped in Rogue.  
  
He flashed his wrist at them where an image inducer similar to Kurt's blinked away happily. "Well now mon ami, Remy know he's good but even he can't pass for a seventeen year old by 'imself."  
  
The busty blonde sitting beside him fluttered her eyes and flashed a little cleavage, "Hi I'm Amy." She held out a perfectly manicured hand, which Remy kissed much to the annoyance of Rogue.  
  
"Bonjour Amy, Remy is pleased t' make da acquaintance o' such a tres beau femme," he was laying the charms and accent on thick. Kitty and Rogue shared a look before turning back to the front of the class, ignoring them.  
  
When the bell rang Kitty and Rogue left Remy to deal with his female fan club alone.  
  
He didn't see Rogue again till lunch, she was fighting with her locker, getting angrier and angrier. Remy couldn't help the smile that tugged at his mouth every time he spotted her, but he masked it with his poker face quickly. The gaggle of girls surrounding him noticed where he was looking, "I wouldn't even bother," a dark skinned beauty told him resting a hand on his chest.  
  
"Yeah Remy, she's a freak and a mutie, double the trouble," smirked another.  
  
Remy gave them a patronising look anger bubbling just under the surface. "Sorry mes amis, but y'v got it all wrong, Rogue be a dove amongst crows." (Sorry Shakespeare)  
  
He made his way over to her, tapping her left shoulder and scooting round in front of her when she turned. "Dammit Cajun, stop sneaking up on me!" she shouted.  
  
"Sorry Chere, but y' get all flustered when Remy does, turns 'im t' mush," Rogue groaned he was back to flirting.  
  
"Whateva Cajun," she made a frustrated noise and punched her locker. "Where's yah faithful female followers?" she glanced over his shoulder to the girls who were standing glaring. "Neva mahnd."  
  
Remy leaned in close to whisper in her ear, she smelled of jasmine and fresh air, "Non jealous are y' Chere?"  
  
"Not in this life sugah," she smirked turning her attention back to her locker.  
  
Remy reached over and twisted the locker combination with expert precession, the door popped open. "Dey don' call Remy da prince o' tieves fo' nuttin'," he smirked.  
  
Rogue snatched her lunch and closed the locker door, trying to get away from the walking flirt. But Remy closed her in a hand on either side of her head.  
  
"Remy, let meh go," she met his disconcerting brown eyes, the brown contacts took away the reassuring red on black she was comfortable with.  
  
"Non, Chere, Remy promised you'd never be alone, he keeps 'is promises," Rogues heart raced in her chest.  
  
"Please Remy," she begged closing her eyes when he leaned in closer. No one had ever made her feel this weak before. He leaned his forehead against hers a barrier of hair between them.  
  
"Ok Chere," he took her gloved hand in his, "lets go to lunch."  
  
Screams erupted from the cafeteria and Rogue and Remy veered from their course outside, one thought twisted inside, please don't be the mutants.  
  
If you've read please review, it's just polite! 


	11. plotting

Next chapter again I apologise for them being short but my typing skills aren't great so I made the story into lots of little bite size bits!!!  
  
Remy- 21 Jiana, Scott, Jean-18 Rogue-17 Kurt, Kitty-16  
  
The first day at school. I've just wrote the next load of chapters in my jotter it actually makes sense and has a plot!!!! Ok enjoy!  
  
Ok I need an Authors note! All the Jonda fans are gonna kill me but let me explain! I had planned on making this a kurty, Romy, Jonda, right, but recently I've got this big gapping soft spot for John, so instead of making their romance a second to the main Romyness I've decided to write a sequel, in this story there will be minimum Jonda but they will be one of my main focuses in the sequel, please don't kill me!!!!!!  
  
A cheerleader had passed out , several other student were emptying the contents of their stomachs onto the floor. Most of the student body were tinged green and looking ready to heave on the spot.  
  
Rogue looked around confused until her gaze fell on the cheerleaders lunch, she scanned all the other meals feeling her stomach clench in horror.  
  
Maggots.  
  
The cafeteria was literally crawling in them. She needed to go to the bathroom Remy didn't hesitate to follow her.  
  
Rogue dry heaved several times before being able to gasp down a bottle of maggot free mineral water. She pushed open the girls toilet door and almost collided with the seventeen year old Gambit.  
  
"Y' ok Chere?" he asked his own stomach only just settling. Rogue nodded not trusting herself to open her mouth again. Neither of them had much of an appetite after that so the rest of the lunch was spent in comfortable small talk. Remy however couldn't however erase the look of smug, amusement on Sophia's face at the lunch time havoc. Remy's mistrust and dislike of Sophia deepened to an abyss.  
  
Briar quickly became friends with Kitty and Kurt, the three on them sat on the benches out doors eating their lunch, Kurt was mocking both Briar and Kitty's vegetarian sandwiches.  
  
"So like you're a witch?" asked Kitty, throwing a piece of lettuce at Kurt, oblivious to the mayhem inside.  
  
"Yip, born and bred," he twisted a ring off his index finger. "See black flowers are the symbols of Nightworld. I wear a black Dahlia, which means witches, Sophia has one on her locket. It's a universal code, so we can recognise each other. Black irises mean Lamia, like Malachite, black roses mean made-vampires, and black foxglove mean shapeshifter or werewolf, Martin. He explained as Kitty examined his ring.  
  
"Cool so it iz like a get out of jail free card," grinned Kurt.  
  
"Yeah kinda, means no one messes with you," Briar grinned back an idea forming in his head.  
  
"So what can you do?" Kitty handed back the ring looking curious.  
  
"Lots of different things, our powers aren't manifested in a single way we learn many different things there are only a few limits on our power, like we shouldn't mess with peoples wills and we can't bring people back to life. But I'll show you the first thing we learn," he cupped his hands and an orange ball of crackling power hovered between them. "This is a witch energy ball to be used for defence only," to Kurt it looked like one of boom boom's bombs only bigger.  
  
"Now that iz cool!"  
  
Malachite winked at a group of human girls, they giggled and blushed lapping up the attention like kittens. "Why the hell did you make us volunteer for this Sophia?" he groaned.  
  
Because, I told you to!" she snapped, her pretty blue eyes as cold as the arctic. "Don't worry Chite it will over soon," she reassured him with a long slow kiss. Her hands travelled expertly up his thighs and gave him just the right incentive to follow her blindly.  
  
Martin who hovered near by rolled his eyes at Malachite's weakness, "Typical vampire," he mumbled under his breath.  
  
"I heard that weasel," Malachite glared at the shapeshifter he hands still wandering Sophia's body. Martin scoffed Sophia had him wrapped so tightly around her little finger the blood circulation was cut off.  
  
"Boys, Boys, I just need a little more time, everything will be ready soon." She purred, glaring at Martin, keep your mouth shut shifter we need the vamp! she told him psychically.  
  
"Whatever just don't have to much fun, we have a job to do!"  
  
OOOHH so the plot thickens!!! Review please thank you very much! 


	12. trust me

Next chapter again I apologise for them being short but my typing skills aren't great so I made the story into lots of little bite size bits!!!  
  
Remy- 21 Jiana, Scott, Jean-18 Rogue-17 Kurt, Kitty-16  
  
Soz I haven't updated in a few days, getting nervous my exam results are coming in next week and I couldn't concentrate on writing but here goes, some Remy Rogueness for you all.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~ Three weeks later ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Dinner as always was eventful at the institute, southern fried chicken care of Rogue, gumbo ala Gambit and Sam made fresh corn bread. The three southerners were in their element, and as they talked their accents got thicker and thicker.  
  
"Hey guys, do you think you can convert back to English?" Bobby moaned grabbing two pieces of chicken.  
  
"Yah mien Schwiester I can't understand a vord you are saying," laughed Kurt.  
  
"Sorry guys guess we got a little carried away," smiled Sam handing the corn bread out.  
  
"Ah dinnae blame yi, if there wiz another Scot 'ere ah'd be talkin like this awe the time," Rahne told him.  
  
So many conversations were taking place Remy found it difficult to listen in to the one he was trying to hear, something was up with the Daybreakers.  
  
"Not now," hissed Sophia angrily, to martin, "we do it after diner."  
  
"Hey Cajun this gumbo's ain't half bad," admitted Rogue helping herself to extras. Remy wasn't one to turn down the opportunity to talk to Rogue his earwigging into Sophia's conversation was long forgotten.  
  
"Well Chere, Remy ain't just a pretty face," he winked at her, tot he amusement of Kitty.  
  
"Cajun, yah ain't even a pretty face," Rogue counter.  
  
"Oui, Remy ain't nuttin compared t' y' Chere," he agreed solemnly. The casual flirting was common place between the two, most people took it as friendly banter, but Kitty saw how Remy watched Rogue when she looked away.  
  
"Hey who's up for a movie in the rec room?" asked Scott.  
  
"Sorry can't," smiled Briar, he had fitted right in, getting along best with Kitty, Kurt and Tabby. The new recruits and Briar turned down the movie they had a danger room session with Logan and by the end of it would probably want nothing more than to go to sleep.  
  
Kitty and Kurt were fighting over the movie, "Like, no Kurt we are not watching the Wizard of OZ," snapped Kitty, snatching the special edition DVD from his hand and phasing it through the wall.  
  
"But Keety, it's a classic," he pouted.  
  
"Sorry Elf, but I agree with Kitty, Pirates of the Caribbean," Rogue slipped the DVD into the machine.  
  
"Yeah, man it's got fighting pirates and ghosts," grinned Scott.  
  
"And it's got Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom," smirked Rogue.  
  
"Non, Chere, Remy don no if he can sit n' watch y' drool ova anot'er homme," he gave her puppy dog eyes, and actually looked half-serious.  
  
"Not jealous are yah Cajun?" she asked mimicking him down to the husky whisper.  
  
"Of every guy dat looks at y' Chere," he told her seriously. Rogue realised to late hat he as doing, he gripped her wrist and pulled her onto his lap. She struggled but he held tight, "Remy promises not t' try nuttin Chere, just wanna hold y' close." He saw the fear in her eyes green eyes, "I promise Marie," he told her so only she could hear. An involuntary shiver of pleasure passed down her spine at the sound of her name.  
  
"Ok," she relented, "but keep yah hands ta yahself." She tucked her head under his chin, the heat from his body seeping through her thin shirt thrilled her.  
  
Sophia cleared her throat, she was standing in the doorway, Malachite and Martin behind her. "Before the movie I wanted to ask you something, It's traditional for witches to share their deepest desires, it's an old ritual and I was wondering if you would like to take part?"  
  
Rogue and Remy looked at her sceptically, "Don't worry you don't have to actually announce your wishes to me, what you do is think of them then sign the wish list." She produced a crisp piece of ale green paper. "As I say it's a very old tradition you probably think it's silly-"  
  
"No it's not that. It's just like, unusual," Kitty reassured her. "I'll do it, all I have to do is think of it right?" Sophia nodded giving her a feline smile. Kitty thought long and hard then signed the paper. As did everyone else.  
  
Lastly it came to a reluctant Remy, it's just a piece of paper, he thought, what harm can it do, and signed.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~ Later that night ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Kitty and Kurt went to bed after the first movie, followed closely by Scott and Jean, who left discreetly hand in hand, leaving Remy and Rogue to enjoy the quiet.  
  
"What yah wanna watch?" asked Rogue, stifling a yawn.  
  
"Donno, wat y' wanna watch Chere?"  
  
"How bout the Two Towers?"  
  
"Hey dat Orlando guys in dis to," Remy pouted, "Y' got a t'ing f' him?"  
  
Rogue laughed, "Dammit Cajun have yah seen the boy," Remy pounced on her tickling up the sides of her body feeling the fabric under his fingers give as it glided over her skin. He was straddling her holding her hands above her head.  
  
Remy leaned forward pressing himself against her, she could feel her body respond, her back arching to meet him. "Vous êtes vraiment la chose la plus belle que j'ai jamais vue, Marie." (You really are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, Marie.)  
  
"Remy," she closed her eyes as one of his hands travelled over her body, grazing past the curve of her breast, "Please stop, Remy."  
  
He looked slightly hurt as she begged him not to touch her, " I'm not going t' hurt y' Marie, Chere."  
  
"It's not yah hurtin meh ahm worried about," she told him pain flashing across her face at the idea of never being able to touch Remy. Realisation dawned on Remy's face. He could still feel waves of fear through his empathy, but he realised the fear was for him, not of him.  
  
"Marie, t'ink we're both pretty well covered," he flipped them over so Rogue was sprawled over his chest. "But, Remy non gonna push y' so f' now we watch de movie. Un de nos jours de votre aller devoir faire confiance à moi, mais à moi peut attendre, ange." ( one of these days you going to have to trust me, but I can wait, angel.)  
  
Rogue buried her head in his chest then on impulse clasped a hand over his mouth and kissed him. Remy's eyes widened, he tasted the leather on his lips and grinned, maybe he wouldn't have to wait that long after all.  
  
At the other end of the mansion Sophia blew out a blood red candle, "So mote it be," she sealed the spell with a triumphant grin. Remy had never felt more at peace, Rogue was asleep in his arms, her head resting against his chest.  
  
"Come on Petite, lets get y' t' bed."  
  
Kookies and Karma Jiana please review and feed the fragile ego fund, every review helps. 


	13. the morning after

Next chapter again I apologise for them being short but my typing skills aren't great so I made the story into lots of little bite size bits!!!  
  
Remy- 21 Jiana, Scott, Jean-18 Rogue-17 Kurt, Kitty-16  
  
Rogue woke up the next morning with a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. The psyches, they were gone. She searched through the complicated maze of her mind for the ever-present bubbles of personalities, but they were gone. She felt light headed but other than that great! Free almost!  
  
"Kitty! Kitty their gone!" she screamed in delight jumping onto her valley girl roommate's bed. "Kitty?" she wasn't there, which was odd because Kitty was as much of a morning monster as Rogue. Rogue was in such a good mood and in such a hurry to share her good mood she bounded out of her room, forgetting entirely about her gloves laying on her bed stand.  
  
She smacked into Bobby who was heading for the bathroom, "Hey watch where your going," he growled, another morning person. But Rogue didn't hear him, she was staring wide eyed at Bobby's arm which she was holding in her ungloved hand.  
  
"Ah can touch," she whispered, "Bobby Ah'm touching yah and yahr not dead!" Her green eyes filled with tears, "Ah can touch!" then she fainted.  
  
Remy opened his door and girls were literally falling at his feet, he caught Rogue before she hit the floor and scooped her into his arms with a questioning look to Bobby. "I'll go get the professor," the icicle told him before icing up the hall and skating away.  
  
Remy carried her over and set her down carefully, she was rather attractive, he thought, not a stunning beauty, but unusual, breathtaking. (A/N I just love that word)  
  
Her green eyes flickered open like an emerald placed over a candle, she locked gazes with him, "Remy?" she reached a hand out to touch his cheek. The stubble felt sharp under her narrow pale hands, she resisted the urge to giggle. Rogue sat up and touched her lips to his ever so slightly, they quivered at the softness.  
  
She pulled back and smiled sheepishly at him, "Hey, petite, not dat I'm complainin' bout de tres chaud welcome o' anytin' but, who are y'?" he asked, looking puzzled and amused.  
  
"Ha Ha very funny Remy," she felt her heart twisting, angry and hurt. "Mah very first kiss an yahr makin' jokes," she glared at him.  
  
"F' y' premiere kiss, y' pretty good petite wan anot'er go?" he smile predatorily at her and there was a hint of something in his voice. He was patronising her. The phrases were typical Remy but they lacked his light- hearted teasing and understanding. Rogue slapped him, hard, and stormed out of the room slamming the door. "Was it sometin' I said?" he called laughingly.  
  
Rogue didn't cry, instead she hardened, the weeks Remy had stayed at the institute she had opened up to people, ever so slightly veering from her path of isolation. She sat on the roof her face a stony mask letting the strengthening winds whip at her hair. ' He used me, I was just a game, and he won he kissed the untouchable.' Rogue wasn't prepared for the feeling of betrayal it was ten times stronger than what she felt with Risty.  
  
Rogue we need you, meet in the danger room, now. The professor's voice echoed in her head.  
  
Rogue huffed, definitely not in the mood to talk to the others or to face Gambit.  
  
Gathered in the danger room was, Scott, Jean, Storm and Logan, Kurt entered a while later with a disgruntled looking Gambit.  
  
"Jean vat are you doing here?" asked Kurt, looking at Scott as if he was mad.  
  
"What do you mean what am I doing here?" Jean snapped incredulously.  
  
"Well what he means is this is a school for mutants," explained Storm patiently.  
  
"And what am I lamb chops?" Jean asked glaring at the weather witch. "I'm an X-man, I'm one of the bloody first X-men!" she screeched. Rogue and Kurt looked at each other, clearly thinking the popular high schooler had gone insane.  
  
"Quiet chere, tis to early fo' a voice dat high," moaned Gambit massaging his temples. He looked up to Jean and his expression changed to a flirty smirk, "well bonjour chere," he kissed her knuckles, "I don' believe I've had de pleasure."  
  
"Oh shut up Remy!" she shouted tearing her hand out of his grasp.  
  
"He's been like zis all morning," explained Kurt, "Didn't have aclue who I vas."  
  
Rogue noticed Scott had been strangley quiet, "Scott are yah ok?" he didn't appear to hear her, "Scott?"  
  
"What, no, I'm fine, really," Rogue was far from convinced.  
  
"Ah think we should phone Jiana," suggested Rogue.  
  
"I think your right," mumbled the professor, unease settling deep in his stomach.  
  
Lets just say that's only the beginning of the strange goings on!!  
  
Please review, every day starving authors set out from on long trek from their bedrooms to their computers, they make no money for their hard work and are often criticised by members of their family's. Please, with one click you can make these authors life's better, one click can feed a starving author for a week, please review!! 


	14. Scotts seeing things is that a good thin...

Sorry this took me so long to update im just getting into the swing of school again and its taking it out of me!!! So heres the next chapter kinda short I guess but enjoy!!!  
  
Scott walked round the institute in a daze, his head was beginning to buzz with the feeling of an on coming migraine, spots were flashing behind his closed lids. He took a seat next to the lake on the outskirts of the institutes grounds hoping to clear his mind of the disturbing images that had been plaguing him since he woke that morning.  
  
"Scott are you ok?" a young voice asked he opened his eyes to be bombarded with images, a crown, a veil, a gold heart and the feeling of longing for acceptance.  
  
"Amara?" he questioned trying to decipher the clues of the person before him.  
  
"Yeah Scott it's me! Do you want me to get the professor?" the mismatched images took a step towards him.  
  
"Yeah I think that would be a really good idea!" then he passed out, his last thoughts being of how the girl appeared to be very confident and stuck up but she was just as scared of acceptance as every one else. (Trying to think of a way to describe what Scott's seeing, its like a shadow of the person and then the person true personality being illustrated in pictures! You get?)  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"Where are Sophia, Martin and Malachite?" Jiana had arrived at the mansion, her violet eyes were wide and questioning and she looked extremely scared and innocent, to Remy the girl looked lost.  
  
"We do not know," the Professor looked away from her, " Kitty is also missing."  
  
Jiana took a shuddering breath, "What the hell happened?" she looked into everyone's faces no one could offer her an answer.  
  
"Dunno Petite, woke up here dis mornin' don know noone, but dey seem t' know me," Remy tried to smile at her she was rather pretty, maybe be she would need a shoulder to cry on.  
  
Rogue walked into the room looking rather low even for her she had no makeup on and her gloves were back on, "Kitty's not at the brotherhood Lance hasn't seen her, and Pietro swears ol' Buckethead ain't behand it!"  
  
"Ve have to find her, vhere have ve not looked?" Kurt was sitting on the couch, furless, he had woken that morning looking completely normal.  
  
"Dammit we've looked everywhere!" Rogue slammed her fist into the wall, "Ah want tah know what's happening, what's going on?!" she looked accusingly at Jiana who sat with her head in her hands.  
  
"No one knows Rogue, calm down we must stay alert for any signs for what may have caused this phenomenon," Professor Xavier placed a hand on Rogues shoulder.  
  
"It was Sophia and her lap dogs," mumbled Jiana, "I should never have let her out here this is just her style."  
  
"She has done this kind of thing before?" asked Dr McCoy.  
  
"Not hits precisely, but . . . she like having power," Jiana looked to the Professor, "She likes manipulating people, this is all just a game to her."  
  
"PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR!" Amara hurtled into the room leaving a semi smouldering trail on the carpet. "Professor Scott's passed out and there's an Acolyte at the door!"  
  
Please review, every day starving authors set out from on long trek from their bedrooms to their computers, they make no money for their hard work and are often criticised by members of their family's. Please! With one click you can make these authors life's better, one click and you can feed a starving author for a week, please review!! 


	15. The truth about Remy

Oh its been a while hasn't it!! Ok first of all sorry to have taken so long to update I can only say that this year has been hectic for me! On the upside I'm back and full of fresh ideas, and on a personal gloat note I GOT INTO UNIVERSITY WOOHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Ok on with the story.  
  
"PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR!" Amara hurtled into the room leaving a semi smouldering trail on the carpet. "Professor Scott's passed out and there's an Acolyte at the door!"  
  
"What happened?" Scott lay on a bed in the hospital wing everyone gathered round him including a very cheerful looking Pyro.  
  
"That's what we would like to know Scott do you remember anything before you passed out?" asked the Professor.  
  
"I remember seeing the colour gold and a crown... it was Amara, I couldn't see her face, Professor she needs to talk to some one she doesn't feel like she fits in!" Scott was starting to get roused up he attempted to sit up in bed only to have the large blue paws of Dr McCoy push him back down.  
  
"Calm down Mr Summers you've have a nasty bump to the head," his calming voice seemed so unnatural from his furry face.  
  
"I wanted to see everyone without the red tinge... I just wanted to see the real people behind my glasses... that's all I wanted..." Scott put his head in his hands and took long deep breaths.  
  
Jiana looked up her mind was working over drive she knew there was something she should be remembering... something that she should know. "Wait Scott what do you mean you wanted to see the real people?"  
  
"Sophia, she asked us what our deepest desires were," Kurt answered for the older boy, he looked away ashamed as everyone realised what he had wished for, his fur was gone but with it his humour had also dissipated. "I just wanted to be like everyone else," he mumble under his breath, as he said it he morphed to look strikingly similar to Scott, then Remy and the professor then back to himself.  
  
"And now your literally becoming everyone else." Stated Jiana, "Rogue wanted to be able to touch, Jean wished everyone would forget that she was a mutant, Kitty what would she wish for?"  
  
"She was feeling really homesick recently maybe she wanted to be with her parents for a while?" suggested Rogue, beginning to see where Jiana was going with her queries.  
  
"But it appears that the results go on the exact working of the desire, so if she had though, 'I wish I had sometime just me and my parents'..." Jiana trailed off.  
  
"Then she would be somewhere JUST her and her parents!" finished Kurt.  
  
"Exactly!" Jiana looked at Remy who was having a conversation with John. 'oh Remy you can't erase your past!' she thought upset and understanding to his reasons.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Flash Back *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on Jiana, t' won't hurt jus let me..." Julien tried to slip his hand under Jiana's skirt as she struggled against him.  
  
"NO Stop it Julien I don't want to!" she could feel tears making there way down her face and she choked back a shuddering sob. He had her crushed against the sidewall of one of the lesser visited New Orleans bars, his legs pinning hers open and one of his hands crushing painfully around her breast. "STOP IT! Help me someone please!" Passers by looked at the scene and then at Julien and moved away, their heads lowered, no one messed with an assassin.  
  
"Shut de hell up y' lil tease!" snapped Julien slapping her soundly across the jaw. "fiesty n'êtes-vous pas? Je vais apprécier ceci."*1* Jiana squeezed her eyes shut trying to block out the smell of stale bourbon and cigarettes. The next thing she felt was Julien being ripped away from her body, her eyes snapped open Remy was standing over Julien his body tense with hate and anger.  
  
"le chemin de séjour de ma soeur, julien, ou je jure que je jure à un dieu que je vous tuerai!"*2* Remy's voice was a low dangerous hiss, his eyes glowed like the devils in the dark.  
  
"Remy? Remy laisse juste aller à la maison, je veulent aller à la maison,"*3* Remy took a deep breath and turned from Julien, he removed his jacket and put it carefully round Jiana's shoulders.  
  
"Oui, come on petite y'r gonna catch y' death out here," Remy put a protective arm around his sisters shoulders and started to lead her out of the alley way.  
  
"Votre non bon assez pour son Remy, et moi nous assurerons que chacun le sait!"*4* Julien called after them his voice echoing like thunder. "Watch y'r back homme!"  
  
The next week Julien was buried in his family crypt, a duel to the death and neither boy had wanted to die but Remy was faster smarter and in their end both lost. The marriage of Remy and Belladonna was cancelled. Remy was banished and Jiana joined him, at 17 and 14 they were on their own again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~ end flash back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"A wish list," mumbled Jiana, "You signed a wish list?"  
  
"Yeah shiela that's wot old Mags called it!" grinned Pyro looking up from his game of snap with Remy.  
  
"Magneto!" gasped the X-men.  
  
*1* "feisty aren't you? I'm going to enjoy this."  
  
*2* "stay away from my sister Julien or I swear, I swear to god I'll kill you!"  
  
*3* Remy lets just go home, I want to go home!"  
  
*4* your not good enough for her Remy! And I will make sure everyone knows it  
  
Ok I know its short but im just getting back into the wing of things!!!  
  
Please review, every day starving authors set out from on long trek from their bedrooms to their computers, they make no money for their hard work and are often criticised by members of their family's. Please, with one click you can make these authors life's better, one click can feed a starving author for a week, please review!! 


End file.
